1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a cardiac sensing lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unipolar leads are commonly available in the market. In order to have bipolar leads, the surgeon must implant two unipolar screw-in or stab-in electrodes.
The present invention has two electrodes on the same lead which contacts the cardiac tissue when the lead is screwed into the heart muscle.